Nightshifter
Coding by Light Notice: Attempting to tamper with this document will result in the manifestation of ████████████. Please, for your own safety, Stay Away. You may not use this character without permission. >Accessing file.name = Nightshifter >Level 10 clearance required to view this document >Access Granted >Opening file . . . Aesthetic gif found by Tundra Appearance "May I ask how putting all of my personal information on this website is supposed to benefit me?" Nightshifter is an animus NightWing of unknown origin and age. His body is heavily scarred from countless battles and his left eye appears to be bandaged. The membrane on both of his wings have been ripped off leaving the skeletal structure of the wings behind. There is an amethyst crystal embedded in the palm of his right claw and it is unknown if he was born with it or not. He displays an unusually high level of intelligence for someone who is insane and is capable of using any weapon. His normal eye color is black although it will change depending on whoever is currently controlling him. Personality "I still don't see the point in you adding this." Nightshifter is the kind of dragon who is determined to stick to his goals and get things done quickly. He will try to accomplish his goals no matter what. No amount of distractions or others standing in his way will ever stop him. His heart, hardened by the prolonged exposure to the symphonies of war and cacophony of carnage, is incapable of experiencing most positive feelings ever again. History "They already know enough about me. You can stop adding stuff now." Nightshifter is a thrice moonborn NightWing which gave him the ability to read minds and see into the future. He lived a normal life with a loving family. Even during the times of war, they would pull through and remain happy together. He wished no harm on others and hoped that no one wished harm on his family. He knew that his family was going to die someday, but never knew how, so he vowed that he would protect his family from whatever would kill them. One day, his family was ambushed by a group of IceWings. They killed every one of his family members, slashed out one of Nightshifter's eyes, and ripped his wings. They then proceeded to throw their bodies into the freezing ocean. Before dying however, his father was able to transfer his soul, along with the souls of the rest of his family members, into the crystal on Nightshifter's hand. Doing so greatly amplified Nightshifter's abilities and also transferred the abilities of his family members to him as well. This event transformed a young, innocent dragon who wanted to only protect his family into a dragon who wanders the timelines armed with otherworldly abilities and an unquenchable thirst for vengeance. He made himself immortal and made a new promise. He would avenge his family even if it meant that thousands of others would get hurt in his wake. Rumors have it that the deranged dragon you see killing IceWings is only a facade and the real Nightshifter is still there. The Nightshifter who wished for peace and wanted to protect his family. They say that if you look hard enough, you can still see the innocent dragonet, his eyes still looking out onto a world full of hope. However, these rumors have never been confirmed. Abilities "Okay, great. Now you're adding my abilities. What's next, my weaknesses?" Nightshifter was only able to read minds and see into the future before his family was murdered. His mind reading abilities seem to be far more powerful than his foresight abilities. So powerful, in fact, that before being resurrected, he was able to bypass the anti-mind read trick that some NightWings knew. After being resurrected, his mind reading ability is now powerful enough to bypass animus spells that prevent mind reading. After being resurrected, he is also able to create weapons out of thin air and telekinetically control said weapons, temporarily darken a certain area, create temporary portals in order to travel through all existing timelines, change entire landscapes and is also immortal. His fighting technique and personality will change depending on who currently has control of his body. He usually prefers to attack using only his claws, teeth, and fire. However, if the victim resists, Nightshifter will slowly become more and more demented as he continues to kill the victim. If the victim is still standing, he will allow one of his family members to take over. During this phase, his attack power and speed will increase dramatically lowering the victim's chance of surviving the encounter. At this stage, he will relentlessly pursue the victim and will not stop until they are dead. Weaknesses "Oh, splendid. You have intruded into my personal life and uploaded almost all of my information on this website. I hope you're happy now." As his abilities and personality changes, so will his eye color. Dragons who have somehow survived an encounter with him can use this to their advantage as they will know what to expect. Even though he's immortal, he's not completely impervious to damage so weapons can still hurt him. His healing factor works on an order of days to weeks, not seconds to minutes, meaning that if you damage him enough, you may not kill him, but force him to retreat. Due to his lack of depth perception, his attacks will sometimes miss their intended target (if the target is lucky enough). He also has extremely low stamina forcing him to use less powerful attacks before resorting to letting one of his family members take over. Stats "At this point I'm not even surprised anymore." Attack (Unarmed): A Attack (Armed): A Flame: C Defence: D Stamina: C Speed: A Affiliations "Wait, no. I never agreed to let you add- you know what? Forget it." The Order of Darkness He is the leader of a massive army of clones called the Order of Darkness. You can read more about this clan by clicking the link in the previous sentence. Relationships "Why." Deatheye Nightshifter met this mysterious NightWing in timeline #████. After witnessing this NightWing murder an IceWing and phase through walls in order to do so, Nightshifter began to monitor Deatheye a little closer, studying how he attacks and his abilities. ---- Outcast Nightshifter first met this dragon when he was brought to him by one of his clones. It was as if seeing this dragon sparked a flame that had long since died out. Feeling sympathy for him, Nightshifter decided to raise Outcast. Not knowing his original name, Nightshifter named him Outcast because of his tendency to stay in shadowy areas, away from other dragons. Quotes "How did you even find these!?" "Usually, one swing is enough to kill someone. This doesn't seem to be the case with you. Oh well, one more it is." -Nightshifter "That's not something you'd see every day." -Nightshifter upon seeing Deatheye phase through a wall "Aren't you a foolish one, you bloody demon? Can you not see? There IS no 'world line', only disorder. I am what brings true balance to these impious timelines." -Nightshifter to Slashkairos "Quote" -Speaker "Quote" -Speaker Trivia "If you don't stop, I will shatter your bones to nothing but powder and then melt your face into a sopa de macaco uma delicia." * Just by looking at his quotes and abilities, I'm pretty sure you already know I watch way too many action movies. (*cough*Deadpool*cough*.) * He was the first OC that I have created (two years before I found out that this place existed) Gallery "Jesus Christ, why?" Nightshifter.png|ref by Wild (tysm!) Screenshot 2019-10-25-08-50-56.png|Sigil by Limey (tysm!) The Sunflower group5.png|headshot by Granite (tysm!) 01101001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00101100 00100000 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010000 00100000 01010100 01001000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010111 00100001.png|Festivized version by Shard (tysm!) Nightshfter doodle msp.png|By Pearl (//casual screaming// tysm!) NightshifterByDreaming.png|Headshot by Dreaming requested by FSH (tysm to both of you!) Untitled264 20191223214649.png|Headshot by Kiwi (tysm!) Nightshifterchipper.png|Headshot by Chipper (it's beautiful! tysm!) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Animus Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Content (Nightshifter the NightWing)